


Akakuro Parenting Adventures!

by nirvanaflames (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, baby akakuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nirvanaflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of ficlets about akakuro parenting adventures~</p><p>chap2 summary: "Hey! You! Stop! You over there in the brown jacket, stop!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papa Akashi and Young Son Seiki

**Author's Note:**

> *** inspired by a child who was crying too much today. no hard feelings to the stranger child, rather i thank you for this surge of inspiration to write. *** 
> 
> Enjoy.

Kuroko takes off the salmon pink apron and folds it neatly. He spins around to look at the nicely tidied classroom, giving an approving nod, and lets out a tired sigh. Today was an exhausting day. His kindergarteners were all over the place; the kids were fighting and screaming, chucking objects all over the classroom. There was a particular group of kids whose behaviors stood out the most. Kuroko mentally dubbed this group as _Kiseki_ , mainly because he feels he’d need a miracle when dealing with these kids. They just don’t listen to him.

Well, at least for now they don’t.

He stares at the students’ pictures on the bulletin board. His eyes land on the group photo of the Kiseki. Aomine Daiki, the little tan boy with a bright red crayfish plushy in one arm, has his other hand palming Kise Ryota’s face. Thus resulting Kise to fight back and the camera just so happened to capture Kise with his leg up in the air, most likely in the process of kicking Aomine in the gut or perhaps the face.

Kuroko breathes out a sigh. This picture spells chaos.

To the right of Aomine and Kise are Murasakibara and Haizaki. Murasakibara, being the taller one, lazily stares down at Haizaki. It’s clear he doesn’t care about the cameraman. He’s got one hand clamped down on Haizaki’s head and although Haizaki’s got his back turned to the camera, Kuroko can imagine the fuming rage on this boy’s face.

To the left of Aomine and Kise is Midorima.

Kuroko tilts his head, carefully thinking about this one. Midorima isn’t as troublesome as the other four yet he is problematic in his own way. Midorima doesn’t really play with anyone in the classroom. The only person Kuroko’s seen him play with is Takao, a kindergartner from the class next door. That is if you call Takao dragging Midorima in a wagon across the playground actually  _playing_.

A bubbly giggling sound rings throughout the room and all the exhaustion Kuroko feels dissipates the moment he turns around and spots his three-years old son. Seiki runs with his arms wide open and a bright smile on his face.

Kuroko’s about to bend so he can pick up his precious baby with a swoosh, but Seiki’s faster than he thought. The young Akashi hugs Kuroko’s leg, still giggling. Clear blue eyes peer up at him and a warm sensation erupts from within the kindergarten teacher.

Kuroko brushes the red bangs away from his child’s eyes before picking up Seiki. He pecks a kiss on those soft cheeks. “How was your day, Seiki?”

“Scary!”

Kuroko tilts his head, confused and concerned. He shifts his eyes to the businessman standing by the door, raising his brows at the child’s comment. “And what did Seijuro do with you today, Seiki?”

Akashi chuckles. His hands are halfway tucked into his pockets. He’s wearing a white long-sleeved, button-up shirt nicely tucked into his dark pants. The tie is loosely hanging around his neck. “Tetsuya, Tetsuya, so quick to accuse me of doing wrong.”

Kuroko glances at Seiki. “Did papa do anything scary today, Seiki?”

Seiki shakes his head. “We went to the mall today!”

Kuroko side glances his husband now. “Oh really? And did you behave Seiki?”

Seiki nods fervidly. Kuroko looks unconvinced. Last time he went to the mall with Seiki, it was a nightmare.

“Seijuro, what did you do?”

Akashi chuckles once again. He closes the distance, heading over to Kuroko and Seiki. “Nothing. We just toured the mall. I bought him some food and we went on the carousel ride.”

Disbelief is written all over Kuroko’s face, as if it wasn't evident before.

“It’s true daddy! I was a good boy today!” Seiki affirms, tugging on kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko refocuses on the child. “Did you see anything you liked?”

Seiki shakes his head and clings tightly to Kuroko, burrowing his face into Kuroko’s neck. “I saw statues today, daddy. It was scary.”

Kuroko pats his baby’s back, rubbing smooth circles. “Seiki, statues aren’t scary.”

“They are! Papa said they’re prisoners of the mall! They’re stuck there forever and ever daddy!” Seiki exclaims wildly. With his small hands, he grabs Kuroko’s face and leans close, whispering gravely, “Papa said the mall takes bad kids and adults and turns them into statues for life.”

Before Kuroko can even reply, Seiki’s hides his face again. He shoots Akashi a heated look. “Seijuro, what in the world did you tell him?”

Akashi gazes at the pictures on the bulletin, ruby eyes lingering on a certain picture of apparently mischievous kids. “Like I said, Seiki and I toured the mall. He kept playing with the _statues_ in the outlets we went to and so I told him the story of these _statues_.”

“Seijuro,” Kuroko growls out. All the exhaustion that disappeared now comes flowing back into his system. “Mannequins are not statues. Clean up the mess you made.”

“It’s okay, daddy,” Seiki suddenly chimes in. “I’m a good boy now so I won’t turn into a statue.”

Akashi triumphantly smiles, wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist and trapping Seiki between them. “See? Everything’s solved. Seiki promises to be a good boy.”


	2. Hey! You! Stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this one's inspired by my own experience. lol. funny thing. plz enjoy

“Good night, Setsura,” Kuroko says softly as he tucks his seven years old daughter into bed. Akashi sits on the other side of his child’s bed, holding her tiny hands. He kisses her on the forehead and her lashes lower, eyes droopy and heavy with sleep. A gentle, adoring smile grows on Akashi’s lips. He untangles his fingers from hers but Setsura’s eyes flash open. “Papa,” she says, clearly disappointed. “You forgot to tell me my story.”

 

Akashi looks at Kuroko, silently offering him the opportunity. Kuroko shakes his head. “Setsura wants Papa to do it, doesn’t she?”

 

The little girl nods, not budging from her demand. Her blue bangs hang messily over her face. Kuroko reaches over to brush it away from her ruby eyes.

 

Akashi rolls up his sleeves. “Alright then. I humbly take this task with honor.”

 

Setsura curls her warm and toasty toes, full of excitement and eagerness. She pulls her blanket aside, patting the empty space next to her, and cheekily grins at Kuroko. “Come on daddy. You can sit with me while Papa tells us a bedtime story.”

 

Kuroko willingly complies.

Once the two have settled down, snug and comfortable, Akashi hums thoughtfully. “Hmmm... What should story should I tell tonight?... I know.”

 

Akashi directs a smug smirk at his beloved husband. “Tetsuya knows of this story as well.”

 

Setsura peers curiously at Kuroko who’s currently too busy trying to decode Akashi’s thoughts. Kuroko doesn’t want to spoil the mood so he nods and encourages Akashi to proceed.

 

“Once upon a time-”

 

“How cliché,” Kuroko mutters behind a closed fist.

 

Akashi runs his hand up Kuroko’s blanket-covered leg, grateful for the darkness in the room. “Love is full of clichés, isn’t it?”

 

Kuroko pokes Akashi in the side with his feet, signaling for him to get back on task. Akashi chuckles. “One day, an alien prince is sent to the human planet-”

 

“Called Earth,” Kuroko adds.

 

“I told you Tetsuya knows this story, Setsura.” Akashi lets his fingers dance and roam all over Kuroko’s legs. “When the alien arrived on Earth, he found himself surrounded by many buildings and a sea of humans. They were like ants, scattered all over the place, heading in different directions. The alien was lost and all he had was his paperwork to attend a human university.”

 

“Forbidden love?” Kuroko murmurs with prediction. Setsura’s eyes glisten. “Go on papa. Did the alien’s knight in shining armor come and rescue him?”

 

Akashi shakes his head. “Unfortunately no. Because the alien was intelligent enough to find the university by himself.”

 

“Ah what a street-smart alien,” Kuroko remarks.

 

“Indeed,” Akashi says with a smile playing on his lips. “Weeks after the alien prince settled down in his new environment, his mobile device was finally sent to earth. The next day he went to class, he downloaded a human app game called _shogi for victors_.”

 

Kuroko strokes Setsura’s hair. “Poor alien. He must have been so culture-shocked.”

 

Akashi cocks his head. “Like I said before, the alien’s intelligent. He quickly became fascinated with the game but he had to remain focused on his studies, especially since he was in class, so he put the device back into his pocket.”

 

“Ah what a devoted alien prince,” Kuroko says.

 

“When class was dismissed, the alien prince was filled with joy at the thought that he could finally play shogi again. He quickly got up and hurried up the stairs.”

 

Kuroko snaps his fingers, knowing what comes next. “And then the alien heard someone calling out, ‘You! Hey you! Stop! You in the brown jacket! Stop!’”

 

Akashi nods, agreeing with the turn of events. “The prince stopped and turned around to find his device in the hands of a human. He ran back to the front of the room. He had never been so happy before in his life.”

 

Kuroko chuckles. “The human handed the phone back to its owner. He said, ‘Your phone fell as you got up. I didn’t know your name so that was the only way I could call out to you.’”

 

“The next class session, the alien gives the human a drink as a way to express his gratitude,” Akashi continues.

 

“I can only imagine how shocked the human was. After all, the alien presented him with his _favorite_ drink,” Kuroko comments.

 

Akashi taps his temple. “Like I said, the alien prince is intelligent. He saw the drink in the human’s hand the last class session and assumed corre-”

 

Setsura snores, sleepily mumbling. She pulls the blanket closer to her body. Akashi cocks his head. “I suppose we bored her, Tetsuya.”

 

“Well, honestly, the story wasn’t that interesting, Seijuro. Children don’t want to hear about their parents' encounters.”

 

Akashi considers the words. “I should’ve told her it was us.”

 

“Ah,” Kuroko says. “But take out the whole alien prince thing. That is completely fake.”


End file.
